


Mine (Yet Sort of Also Yours)

by LilianRoses



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Jealousy, LITERALLY, M/M, Magic, Tony Stark Has A Heart, split personality, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianRoses/pseuds/LilianRoses
Summary: When an attempt to speed up Bucky's recovery goes sour, the results are not as pleseant as planned. Enter an additional Bucky (who needs quite a bit of affection), jealousy from various parties, and eventual acceptance.Tony is just tired of thismagicshit in his damn tower.





	1. Chapter 1

\-----

Tony Stark was a lot of things.

 

He was a billionaire. He was a genius. He was no longer a playboy, but he  _was_ _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_a charming philanthropist. He was a superhero, a leader, and a role-model for the next generation of heroes. He'd survived kidnappings, attempted assassinations, alien invasions, and the Black Widow pre-coffee. So when he had hurried to the living room to see what had FRIDAY in such a snit, repulsor-watch ready and suit on stand-by, he was ready to let whoever had the gall to break into his tower have it.

 

What he had not expected was four men sitting there when there should only have been three. 

 

Damnit.

\-----

Vision had been an angel and brought him coffee in his largest mug. Probably because Tony could feel the eye-twitch that was like a blaring alarm signaling an impending bitch-fit. 

 

"I have questions. I want these questions answered _immediately_ or so help me I will have FRIDAY make your life a living hell until I feel thoroughly satisfied. First off-"

 

He pointed to the man sitting to his right.

 

"What the ever-loving _fuck_ is he doing in my tower?"

 

Dr. Stephen Strange raised an eyebrow. Tony hated that eyebrow. It was condescending and reminded him of Reed Richards' similar expression. He wanted to rip them both off with his bare hands.

 

"I have a name, Stark."

"And I didn't use it. I only have a few rules in this tower, Rogers. I let you return here under the assumption that you remembered these rules. _No fucking magic in my tower_. I make exceptions for Thor, Wanda, and Vision because they are my semi-teammates. I will _not_ make an exception for the High and Mighty Hand-Waver."

 

 _That_ earned him a slight scowl from the Sorcerer Supreme. He shot a smirk as sharp as one of Bucky's knives back at him.

 

"I would appreciate it if you would cease your unwarranted hostility towards me. I do have better things to do than be at Captain Rogers' beck and call. I was brought here under the impression that it was an emergency. I also warned him of the possible consequences. I shall look for a remedy _only_ because I don't wish to have to deal with a hole into the Dark Dimension because you tried to fix it yourselves. Now, if you'll excuse me-"

 

With a circular motion, he was gone. Tony glared at where he was just sitting. With a muttered 'asshole' directed at where he had previously been seated, he turned to the remaining (Three? Two. Damn it, did he count bodies or identities?) men in front of him. Rogers had a insubordinate look on his face that he wanted to punch him for. 

 

"It wasn't anything _bad_ , Stark-" 

"There are two fucking Barnes sitting next to you. That sure as hell isn't _good_ -"

"It was supposed to help him-"

"He's been making progress you dickmunch-"

" _Quicker_ -"

"You can't rush these things, Rogers! _This_ , this is what happens when you try and rush recovery. You've got your head so stuck in the past that you fucked up the present, you selfish fuck!"

 

Rogers flinched as though he'd been tazed. He opened his mouth to retort, but Tony barrelled on before he could. 

 

"I get it! You wanted your friend back! But your friend is recovering from trauma that's not going to go away at the snap of your fingers! _Damn it._ "

 

Tony chugged the rest of his coffee, and finally took in the two Barnes. One was sitting, arms crossed, staring with outright hostility at the other one. The other seemed tense as hell, not meeting his eyes, choosing instead to let them dart towards various exits. It was pretty clear who was who. He schooled his expression into something softer, but still plenty annoyed. 

 

"Don't think you're off the hook, James. You let magic mess with your head. I told you that your recovery was going to go at its own pace. You were making progress. What happened?"

"Steve and I thought it would go quicker if we got rid of the second fucker who was living in my head. Didn't know it'd make him real, though. I thought he'd be gone."

 

The other Barnes flinched so subtly that you'd miss it if you didn't have as much practice as Tony at reading his expressions. A surge of protectiveness rose in him, and he opened his arms. The first Bucky moved, but looked on with almost murderous intent when his double practically leapt into his arms. Tony scowled at the other two.

 

"As much as you both seem to resent him, he is now a full-fledged person. You can't talk about getting rid of him as though he doesn't matter when he's sitting _right next to you_."

 

The second Barnes shot a look that was almost fucking _smug_ towards the first before snuggling further into Tony's neck.

 

"You two talk about this. I mean it."

 

As he ran a hand through second Barnes' hair, he missed the disbeliving look on both of the other two super-soldier's faces.

\-----


	2. Chapter 2

\-----

Bucky was angry.

 

He was watching the scene before him with gritted teeth, _trying_  to eat dinner, and he couldn't for the life of him calm himself. Another thing he had lost when he _separated_ from his other self: the icy stoicism. His poker face was sort-of shit now.

 

Tony and _3има_ (A/N: pronounced zeey-mah) were sitting cuddled close together on the common area couch. Tony had affectionately dubbed him 'Winter' in Russian after deciding he needed a proper, seperate name. 

 

He felt the spoon in his hand bend. Fuck.

 

He took a few deep breaths as he got up to retrieve another. It was fine. The fella he'd been trying and succeeding to woo was just cuddling with the alternate persona of him. It was all great. It was _fine_.

 

(It wasn't fine.)

 

He remembered Bruce's calm explanation.

\-----

_"He's not some ruthless killer, James. Think of him like your...Id of sorts. He's looking for the basics: comfort, physical and emotional nourishment, and stability. Tony's presence has been that to you for a while. So he's not **bad**...just...child-like almost."_

_\-----_

And it was true. Winter had left them all on edge when they had first seen him, but Tony had accepted his presence like nothing was off. Whenever Winter wanted a hug (which seemed like fucking _always),_ Tony was there, ready to be snuggled. Like some human-sized teddy bear. Winter didn't trust any of the rest of them worth a damn, but as long as Tony was present he was calm.

 

Not to say he wasn't a deadly peice of shit, though. Steve had gotten into Tony's face about something and Winter had almost slit his throat. 

 

Winter had made it his personal mission to ensure that Tony was cared for. He brought jars down from the top shelf and made sure he slept. He also made sure he was protected. He watched them all suspiciously when they were around him, and shadowed him almost everywhere he went.

 

Tony hadn't let any of them say anything bad about his precious _3има,_ either. He was still pissed at Steve and him for ' _not taking his feelings into account_ '. He couldn't see what a smug fucker that carbon copy was. He was rubbing his proximity to Tony in Bucky's face. He could _feel it_ , damn it all.

 

So he was pissed off that Winter was hoarding all of Tony's time. Steve was pissed of that Bucky was pissed off. Tony was pissed off that they were being hostile towards his Winter. Basically, there was a lot of anger circulating through the goddamn tower, and Bucky didn't know how much longer he could go without stabbing his _counter-part_.

 

(The only reason he hadn't was because he knew Tony would never forgive him.)

 

He looked at the two snuggling with frustration. He threw his bowl in the sink. He wasn't hungry anymore. He needed to beat the shit out of something.

\-----

Steve sighed as he took in the stormy expression on his friend's face as he tore into and through another punching bag. This was not what he had thought would happen. And he couldn't get Tony's burning words out of his mind.

 

" _You've got your head so far stuck in the past that you fucked up the present!_ "

 

He leaned forward on the bench and rubbed his hands over his face. He had just wanted his friend back. He had seen glimmers of him...but only around Tony. He watched Bucky gravitate towards _Tony_. Talk about his issues with _Tony_. Let _Tony_ enter his personal bubble without even flinching. 

 

_Why?_

 

_Why wasn't he good enough? Why wasn't he trustworthy enough? He was his best friend first. He'd chased him halfway across the world. He should have been his rock; his center._

 

Hehad thought...that just maybe if he could get rid of _Winter,_ as Tony called him, he would have his spot as Bucky's best friend back. And like a tool, all he'd done was cause Bucky more pain.

 

Tony was right. He _was_ a selfish fuck.

\-----

 

 


End file.
